


Short

by karmaandnagisaakebane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaandnagisaakebane/pseuds/karmaandnagisaakebane
Summary: Karma and Nagisa have a conversation about being short.





	Short

"Why do you hate being so tiny?" Karma asked, his voice husky and blissed out as he pet Nagisa's hair. Nagisa stirred a little before turning to face his boyfriend, soft smile on his face, not registering the question in his brain.

"What?" Nagisa asked, though it didn't really sound like a word since he didn't move his mouth much, his eyes slowly blinking awake.

"Why do you hate being teeny tiny?" Karma asked again, this time joined by a smirk.

"Excuse you!" Nagisa said, taking one of the pillows behind his head and smacking Karma with it. "Why wouldn't I hate being short, being short is horrible." Nagisa finished, before rolling back over.

Karma hooked his arm around Nagisa when he rolled over, placing his chin on his boyfriends side.

"It seems fun, you can do things I just can't because you're so tiny," Karma tugged at his boyfriends hair as he spoke.

"Other than hiding, which isn't to great, what could you possibly be talking about?" Nagisa asked, shoving his boyfriend in the shoulder, not hard enough to actually shove him off.

"Well, for starters, you're the perfect height for forehead kisses," Karma started.

"You still have to bend down to kiss my forehead," Nagisa interrupted.

"Only slightly, secondly, you can always ride on my shoulders without any struggle," Karma smiled to himself.

"And how often does that happen?" Nagisa scoffed, snuggling into his pillow more.

"Stop interrupting me. You're the perfect height for forehead kisses, I can pick you up no problem, you can hide very easily, you're the perfect little spoon when you want to be, people underestimate you way to much, and I just love that you're tiny." Karma finished, unmoved from where he was laying practically on top of his boyfriend.

"You're crushing me," Nagisa said in a quite voice, thinking to himself.

"Okay," Karma replied, not moving an inch, while Nagisa smiled to his pillow before closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep.


End file.
